Carry on my Gallifreyan sociopath
by TPHPSW15
Summary: A Superwholock crossover, Dean meets The Doctor as a child and then grows up to see him again, while Sherlock is just a bit jealous of him. (I took some ideas I've seen on tumblr)


The first time they met each other, was a matter of perception. A timeline could be arranged to not work the way you believe, sometimes, it's backwards.

Dean was only three when he first met him, he just didn't know it yet.

He was playing in the front yard with the neighbors dog one afternoon. He was wearing a Batman costume and pretending to save the dog from the villains. He ran all over the yard shouting random things and taking down the evil toys. It was a simple and perfect time for him, his parents were together, his life was normal, not to mention that he was going to have a younger sibling in a couple of months.

As Dean circled around the lawn he looked over at the porch of the house next door, there was a statue standing by the door that Dean never remembered being there. The dog began barking at it and Dean turned around to tell it to be quiet, and it covered it's eyes, looking back, the statue was gone. Being he was three and his attention span wasn't very long range, he went back to helping the civilian, or otherwise the dog. He hear a type of unexplainable noise, kinda like a whirling, he assumed it was just the air conditioner.

The front door of the house was opened and Dean's mother Mary told him to come in for dinner. He put the cape to his face in a mysterious way and ran off into the house. He slipped underneath his mother's arms and raced into the kitchen hopping onto the chair.

''Dean, I've told you a million times, don't wear the costume during dinner.''

''Yes mommy,'' Dean brought it to the living room and sat it on the couch so he could wear it later after he ate.

All through dinner the dog barked, it was irritating. It finally stopped when Dean was finished and put his plate in the sink. Everyone was relieved.

Coming back into the living room Dean looked out the window and the statue from before was standing right in front of it, it made Dean jump a little.

''Mommy, the stachu is scary.''

Mary walked into the room from the kitchen holding a dish and drying it with a towel.

''What statue.''

''The one ov-''

It was gone again.

''Honey, I think you might be seeing things, why don't you go to bed.''

''Okay, but I know it was there.''

Dean went up the stairs to his room, at the top he heard his mother calling someone.

Dean's father tucked him in all nice and cozy, gave him a kiss on the forehead and then turned off the light, leaving only the one in the corner. He got into a comfortable place and fell asleep.

Halfway through the night Dean woke up needing to go to the bathroom, so he made his way down the hall. Returning to his room and wiping sleepy sand from his eyes, he heard an odd noise, it was the one he heard from earlier while playing. He followed it out of his room and down the stairs, then out the front door. He walked up to the sidewalk, but wouldn't dare cross the street, he looked around for the source, but didn't see it, so he headed back inside.

As he turned around he bumped into the man who was right behind him with an umph. The man was wearing a brown jacket and a bow tie and seemed friendly.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,'' he said.

''You didn't.''

''What are you doing outside at this time?''

''I thought I heard something.''

''Could you describe the sound to me.''

Dean made an impression by breathing in and out heavily.

''Oh, that noise would be my spaceship.''

''You have a spaceship,'' Dean said enthusiastically ''but only aliens have spaceships.''

''Exactly.''

''Woah, you're an alien...what are you doing here,'' Dean asked.

''I'm looking for something.''

''May I help you?''

''They are statues, they look like they're crying.''

''Oh, I saw one of those earlier, over there,'' he pointed to the porch next door.

''Are you sure, they also look like angels.''

''Angels, my mommy says angels are watching over me, that's why she put one in my room.''

''What, may I go see?''

''I don't know, you're a stranger.''

''My name is The Doctor, now we aren't strangers anymore.''

''The Doctor?''

''Yep, just The Doctor.''

''Okay, follow me, I'll show you.''

Dean lead him into the house and up the stairs into his bedroom, and pointed to a shelf above his bed. The angel was gone.

''That's it, that's where it's supposed to be...where is it?''

''Okay, I need you to listen to me, understand?''

Dean nodded.

''These statues we are trying to find, they're alive, and if they get too close, they can hurt you. But don't worry, if you're looking at them they can't move, but they are so fast that turning away for a second or even blinking could be a danger, so you can't take your eyes off them, or they'll grab you.''

''I don't want the to grab me.''

''I know you don't, so do your best when you find one, to not look away...okay?''

Dean nodded again.

''Come on.''

Dean and the Doctor went back down the stairs and split up, one going into the kitchen, the other heading for the living room. The Doctor was checking all the cupboards and looking out all the windows, then spinned in a circle to make sure neither of them were near him.

Dean checked under the couch and around the TV for any sign of them. He heard footsteps on the stairs and his dad appeared at the bottom.

''Dean what are you doing up?''

''I was hungry,'' Dean said keeping his attention away from the kitchen where the Doctor was hiding in the pantry.

''Do you want me to make you something.''

''No, I'm fine now.''

''Then let's go back to bed okay.''

John walked Dean back to his room and set him in his bed again. Then once again left the room after he tucked Dean in.

Dean layed there for a couple of seconds, until he heard the bedroom door close to his parents room, and he got back up and quietly made his way back to the kitchen.

He opened the pantry door to reveal the Doctor eating some of the food inside. He set the food down and came out.

''So the angel is not in your room or in the kitchen or living room.''

''MY PARENT'S ROOM.''

They ran back up the stairs, by now Dean was getting tired of stairs.

Dean carefully started to open the door to his parents bedroom, John and Mary were laying in bed. Dean popped his head inside and scanned the area, there were no angels.

''Coast is clear.''

''I'll check again downstairs.''

The Doctor headed off and Dean decided to check the nursery, where eventually his new sibling would be in. The door opened softly and Dean tiptoed inside looking around for anything suspicious. He bent down and checked under the crib, when he got back up the angel was standing right in front of him.

Dean made a yelping sound and tried not to scream in terror. He slowly without looking away started going around the statue, he accidentally blinked and the angel was closer to him. He was three, how was he supposed to keep himself from blinking.

He got to the door and felt for the doorknob, then made the mistake of looking away to find it. The angel was in front of him again.

Dean was sniffling now as tears streamed down his face, he got the door to open and stood in the hallway looking at the angel in the nursery.

''Doctor,'' Dean said in a whisper.

The Doctor didn't hear him.

''Doctor,'' he said louder.

He didn't want to call for him and wake up his parents, but he wasn't going to get to him unless he did something.

Dean took off a sock and threw it to the bottom of the staircase, hoping the Doctor saw it from where he was at.

Suddenly he came around the corner from the dining room and saw Dean standing in the hallway staring at something.

''Did you find one?''

Dean nodded, still not looking away. He blinked again at it got closer, so he backed up some more.

The Doctor walked in front of Dean and stared at the angel for him ''I got it.''

''But-''

''Go downstairs and find the other one, I have an idea.''

Dean did as he was asked and came downstairs and checked around the living room, there was nothing there except the couch and the TV. But then it turned on.

He spun around and the other angel was perched at the door frame, he was curious on how it got inside.

''How did you get here, you were outside,'' Dean glanced over and the front door was open. Then turning his head back, the angel was right in front of him. Dean almost screamed, but fortunately didn't.

''Doctor?''

''Yeah?''

''Do the angels know how to open doors?''

''Yes, why do you ask.''

''I found it.''

''Good now come to the base of the stairs, and blink.''

''...You want to me what?!''

''Trust me.''

Dean walked backwards and felt for the living room archway with his hands, then backed up to the front of the stairs.

''Okay...here I go.''

Dean blinked twice and the angel jumped twice to where he was at but not able to touch him yet.

''...Now what?''

''I'm going to come halfway down the stairs, I need you to meet me in the middle, do you understand?''

''Yes,'' Dean answered already heading up trying not to trip.

When Dean and the Doctor finally got to each other, standing back to back, he gave more directions.

''I want you to blink until he's right in front of you.''

''I can't, what if I mess up?''

''You didn't last time, did you,'' the Doctor pointed out.

The Doctor and Dean both blinked a couple of times and the angels were both quite close to them, they could just reach out with their hands and they would be gone.

''Okay, now when I count to three...duck down.''

''What?''

''1...2...3''

They got down and covered their heads and closed their eyes shutting them tight. A couple of seconds went by and the Doctor gazed up...the angel did not move.

''BRILLIANT!''

''Shhhh,'' Dean said popping up.

''Oh right.''

Dean inspected the angels, blinked a couple times, and they did nothing.

''What happened?''

''When we ducked down and closed our eyes, they looked at each other, and when they do that, they're no longer a worry, they are vicious and frightening, but their quite absent-minded. This is the second time I pulled this trick.''

''You've met these before.''

''Not these exact ones, but yes, many times actually.''

''Wow.''

The Doctor hopped down the stairs and walked out the door.

''Hey, wait,'' Dean took off after him.

He was walking across the lawn, then across the street, Dean stopped at the curb, and didn't go any further. The Doctor went behind a fence on the other side of the street and Dean was conflicted. He finally had to let his curiosity take over, looked both ways on the street, then ran over to the fence and went behind it. The Doctor was disappearing into a blue box.

''WAIT!''

He stopped and looked back standing half in the door.

''You're leaving,'' Dean said crushed.

''I have to, times to travel to, places to see, people to save.''

''That sounds like it's fun.''

The Doctor sighed. ''You can't come.''

''Is it because I'm three, I'll get older, I promise.''

''Well it's not just that, but you have a nice life here, enjoy it,'' the Doctor mentioned.

''I'm getting a younger brother or sister,'' Dean said sadly.

''Yeah, why would you want to leave that behind?''

''Because I may be three, but I know what happens when mommies and daddies get a new baby.''

''What?''

''The stop paying attention to the other.''

''That's not true.''

''And also what if I need your help?''

''Your three, and you just faced weeping angels, you are a very brave young man, and very strong too.''

''...Really,'' Dean said unsure.

''Of course.''

''So what do I do now?''

''You run your self back to your house, have a nice sleep, and never let you parents know what kinds of dangers you were in last night, because that would be bad.''

''So a secret.''

''EXACTLY!''

The Doctor tried to go inside, but Dean stopped him before he could.

''Doctor?''

''Yes.''

''Is that you're spaceship?''

''Yes it is.''

''I know I can't come with you, but could I see inside for just a second.''

The Doctor was thinking about it.

''Pretty please,'' Dean begged.

''Ah, I can never refuse a pretty please.''

''Pretty pretty please.''

''Okay.''

He opened the door completely and stepped inside.

''WOAH, it's amazing in here, it's-''

''Bigger on the inside.''

Dean nodded.

The Doctor closed the door and ran over beginning to turn everything on.

''Out of everything that was, is, or ever will be, what do you want to see?''

''I don't know...you choose.''

The Doctor pulled some levers and they set off heading towards outer space.

About an hour later the Doctor stopped piloting and turned to Dean.

''Go open the door and look.''

''But we're in space, won't I die.''

''Not while the TARDIS has you.''

Dean walked over and gripped onto the door handle, then stared back at the Doctor who gave a nod of encouragement. The he pulled it open.

It was amazing, he could see so many stars that it looked like they were spilled onto the sky, he gazed at every direction, everything was sky and space. It seemed every color was splattered together making a galaxy that was so beautiful there were no words.

A star from so far away blew up into white light in a tiny looking explosion.

''What was that?''

''That was a supernova, most likely happened years ago, stars are so far away that the light you see from it be millions years old, I reckon you're not going to see the disappearance of that star on your planet in your lifetime.''

''That's so cool.''

''Yeah, makes everything else seem so...''

''Small?''

''I was going to say dull, but I guess that works.''

The Doctor walked back and began leaving.

''I have to go home now.''

''Unfortunately.''

''OH NO, HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE?''

''At most...a minute.''

''How?''

''Time travel.''

''Really, I don't believe you.''

''I'll prove it.''

They traveled and landed, Dean stepped outside and walked around the fence, he saw himself playing with the dog earlier that day. That's what he heard. He saw his mom come out and call him inside, and he closed the door.

''That's weird.''

''Let's take you home.''

They landed again and Dean went to head back into the house, the Doctor stopped him this time as he was rounding the corner of the fence.

''You never told me your name didn't you.''

''No I didn't...I guess it didn't think about it, I'm Dean.''

The Doctor froze instantly at his name.

''What,'' he said shocked.

''Dean...Dean Winchester.''

''Really.''

''I'm pretty sure I know what my name is.''

The Doctor's eyes began watering. ''You said you were three, correct?''

''Yes, I turn four in two months.''

''...What year is it?''

''1981...why do you ask?''

''I need you to remember what I'm about to say.''

''Okay.''

''You're life may get horrible, it may seem like there's nothing left to be happy about, but whatever happens, remember days like this, playing in the front yard, your mother making you sandwiches...hold on to those memories, remember them.''

''How did you know my mom makes me sandwiches all the time.''

The Doctor hugged him, and as he did, he erased his mind of the day, he knew he had to, he must keep the timeline the way it was meant to be. It was a good timeline.

He put Dean on the couch in the living room, he would wake up in a couple of minutes, to him all that happened was he was playing outside, he had dinner, and went to bed.

The Doctor went back into the TARDIS, he flew it off into the sunset. Dean could not remember he met the Doctor, he would have to later on when they met again.

And that would be years from now...yet years ago.

When Sherlock met the Doctor, it was a lot less intense.

Mycroft and him were walking down the street, Sherlock was about eight or nine at the time and they were heading home from school.

As they were moving along Sherlock saw a police box and didn't understand why it was there.

''Mycroft, look a police box.''

''Be quiet,'' he responded back immediately.

''But we don't use police boxes anymore, why would it be there?''

''SHUT UP SHERLOCK!''

He didn't mention it again.

It was one in the afternoon and the bunker was quite, the only noise came from Sam's computer where he was researching for cases. Dean was still alseep in his room of course, and he wouldn't wake up for another hour.

Sam sipped a beer he grabbed from the store earlier and suddenly Cas popped in out of nowhere.

''Hey Cas.''

''Where is Dean?''

''Asleep.''

''Is it custom for certain humans to sleep this much?''

''Cas you've known us for four years...what do you think.''

Cas pulled up a chair and sat down across the table from Sam. He looked at Sam awkwardly for a couple of minutes.

''...What,'' Sam asked confused.

''Are you going to ask what I'm doing here.''

Sam sighed and brushed his hands through his hair ''what are you doing here Cas?''

''I found a case.''

Sam seemed kinda reluctant, last time they had him work a case with them, well, Cas yelling at a woman about her killing her husband when she didn't come to mind. He claimed he was playing bad cop, but it was horrible.

''Do I want to know what this case is,'' Sam said concerned.

''It seems like something new.''

''Okay.''

''Some disappearances and neck breakings.''

''How is that anything we're looking for.''

''No prints, weapons, or anything, and um, one woman claims a man was gone in the blink of an eye...like literally.''

''I'll look into it.''

Just then Dean came walking into room groggy from sleep and sat down as well.

''You guys talking about me?''

''No, Cas has a case for us.''

''Really.''

''Yeah, a woman says a man disappeared in the blink of an eye.''

''Cas you really need to up your game,'' Dean admitted.

''You have anything else to hold this up.''

''Well, the location could be something...it's in Lawrence, Kansas.''

Dean stopped as he was about to drink Sam's beer and dropped the bottle from his lips, then looked over at Cas. Sam immediately stopped typing and froze.

Dean looked at Cas for a while ''...what?''

''It's in-''

''NO NO, I heard you, but are you sure.''

''Yes.''

Sam closed the computer and packed it into the duffel bag while Dean got up to go get dressed. They were at the door and on the road in less than twenty minutes.

They arrived into town faster than expected and as always, rented a motel room to stay in for the night.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table checking inventory and cleaning weapons while Cas sat at the end of a bed watching TV.

Dean looked up from the gun to see Cas staring at the screen.

''Cas I would prefer you not to watch TV, bad things happen when you do.''

He turned it off and sat down at the table with them.

''What am I supposed to do?''

''I don't know, think of something.''

Cas furrowed his brow and left the room in a whoosh.

Immediately afterwards Dean set down his gun and threw himself onto the bed.

''Goodnight Sammy.''

Getting up the morning was always a hassle for them when they were in motels, they needed to shower, shave, and there was just one bathroom. It usually worked for Sam though because by the time Dean woke up he was ready to go anywhere and coming back inside from a jog. Dean still didn't understand fitness.

Cas did not return that morning, but they were ready for him show up whenever. They got in the impala and headed out for breakfast before dressing in suits to go ask questions.

They ordered some food at a local diner nearby and talked over what it could be.

''So we don't have much to go on, do we?''

''Nope, hopefully we will after we find out the details.''

Dean's phone suddenly began to ring and he answered it hearing Cas on the other end.

''Diner down the street from the motel.''

Instantly after he announced where they were, Cas appeared next to them.

''Hello.''

''Where did you go?''

''I asked questions, went around learning what's going on.''

''What do you know?''

''Well the woman said the man disappeared actually in the blink of an eye, like she blinked and he was gone.''

''We know that, what else.''

''The man who owns this statue store across town has some creepy stuff to say.''

''Like what?''

''He says the statues are alive.''

They packed up again into the car and drove over to the shop. They left Cas in the car and walked inside where he was standing at the counter.

''Hey there, FBI, wondering if you could answer some questions.''

''What would I have to do with the investigation...oh no, I'm not a suspect am I?''

''No, we were going around asking people if they have any information.''

''Oh.''

''You see anything suspicious lately?''

''No, there's nothing I can think of.''

''Anything at all, even if it sounds unimportant.''

''Well, everyday when I come inside the store, the statues have moved, people tell me it's teens trying to prank me, the other option is their alive.''

''Uh huh...well thank you for your time.''

As they made their way out, Dean looked over the statues, one was posed in a crying state, it's face in its hands. Dean squinted thinking about it, and hurried out the door to Sam.

''Sam we need to leave.''

''What do you mean?''

''The town, we need to leave the town, NOW.''

''Why?''

''I just figured out what's happening.''

''You mind telling me.''

''Weeping angels, were going up against FUCKING WEEPING ANGELS!''

''Which are?''

''Stone statues that look like angels, they aren't real angel statues, they can't move unless you don't look at them, even when you blink they move.''

''How come I haven't heard of these?''

''Last time I saw one, you weren't born yet.''

''What, why wouldn't you- and you would've of- why didn't you mention these before?''

''I just remembered.''

''WHAT?!''

''It's hard to explain, but we need to go.''

They ran over to the car and jumped in, Dean hit the gas pedal and they headed out of town.

Driving down the town road to leave Cas was confused to what's happening.

''Why are we leaving.''

''Dean forgot to mention his whole life that there are statues that come alive when you don't look at them.''

''Mmm, sounds like weeping angels.''

''That's what Dean called them.''

Cas' expression changed to fear.

''Dean wo things, how do you know about the weeping angels, and please tell me I'm correct in my belief that they are extinct.''

Dean didn't answer, he just continued to drive.

Getting close to the town's border, they passed something and Dean murdered the brakes. Cas and Sam were shoved forward.

''WHAT THE HELL DEAN?!''

Dean sat there for a couple of seconds, then threw himself out of the car and across the street to what they passed.

Sam got out the car and yelled at his brother ''please explain what just happened.''

Dean wasn't listening, he was looking and walking around a blue box.

''Sam do you know what this is?''

''Telephone box?''

''No, police box.''

''Okay, but what's your point?''

''These things are from Britain, and they haven't used them in years.''

''So something really rare made you almost kill us back there.''

''No, it's when and where I last saw one of these.''

''Okay...and?''

''We need to go back into town.''

''Dean, I would like to understand what's going on.''

''I remember everything now.''

''That makes no sense.''

''Trust me.''

They waited there by the TARDIS and they scanned the area, Dean was beginning to think he wasn't there.

The bad thing was Dean remembered everything, including the fact he erased his mind. He wasn't sure how to react to it.

Finally after a couple of minutes, a man came running from down the street, he looked panicked.

He ran right past Sam and Dean and into the box, which made Dean completely review what was going on.

Now on any day of remembering something from when he was little, it would be inaccurate and everything would be blurry, but the memory was just replanted in his mind, like it happened seconds ago, so he knew what the Doctor looked like, and the man who ran inside, was not him.

The man came back out of the police box and shut the doors behind him, Sam trying to see inside. The man gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the TARDIS. Sam and Dean got a good look at him, he was wearing a blue suit, red converse, and a long brown trench coat, it didn't look anything like Castiel's though.

He finally gave attention to the brothers standing in front of him.

''Forgot my sonic screwdriver, it must've fell out of my pocket when I was traveling.''

''Who are you,'' Dean asked.

''I'm the Doctor...who are you?''

''I'm Dean, this is Sam...are you really the Doctor?''

The Doctor looked down at Dean's jacket ''that jacket is fantastic, I have one just like it, of course I don't wear it anymore.''

''How are you the Doctor, is there two?''

''No, I'm the only one...why?''

''I met you when I was a kid, you look nothing like him, but he had the same police box.''

''Ohhhh, I think I may know what's happening here.''

''What?''

''It's your past, my future. Don't tell me anything.''

''Excuse me?''

''Well considering I have no idea who you are, but you met me when you were younger, I meet you in your past, but my future...time travel is weird.''

Sam had the expression that he was just hit by a truck.

Cas got out of the car and joined next to them, curious what they were talking about. The Doctor and Cas scanned one another closely and seemed to notice something.

''Hello Doctor.''

''Good morning Castiel.''

Dean instantly became angered.

''HOW DO YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!''

''I'm an angel Dean, what made you think I didn't.''

''MAYBE THE FACT YOU NEVER MENTIONED THESE THINGS!''

''Now you know how I feel,'' Sam interjected.

''Well I wasn't exactly going to tell the world that Alien's exist, especially with what's happened in the UK, they're already suspicious enough.''

''But Cas, that's the thing, Aliens don't exist.''

''You had no trouble believing when you were little.''

''Well I do now...wait how do you know that, you said you haven't met me yet.''

''True, but you said I met you when you were little, and the fact that you are not denying my presence means that you were okay with it, if not now.''

''Well aren't you just fucking Sherlock.''

''I'm nothing like Sherlock.''

''What,'' Dean asked barely hearing what the Doctor said.

''Nothing...so Castiel you guys find out what it is we are looking for?''

''Weeping angels.''

''It's always Daleks and weeping angels isn't it.''

''And cybermen.''

''Yeah, don't forget those.''

''So I'm lost, what are you doing here,'' Cas questioned.

''No I'm lost, I still don't understand how you guys know each other,'' Dean remarked.

''Guys, time travel is real...and what are weeping angels,'' Sam said behind on the conversation.

The Doctor turned to Sam ''well you have a bit of catching up to do don't you. Allons-y.''

''What?''

''Allons-y...it's French for let's go.''

''Why couldn't you just say let's go.''

''I wouldn't be original.''

Dean forced The Doctor to sit behind him and Sam and the ride back to town. Halfway through the ride The Doctor turned to Cas.

''Well this indeed slow.''

''I am aware,'' Cas agreed.

Dean sighed.

They sat outside the store until it was dark and the owner locked up and went home. They got out of the car and walked up to the door, Dean crouched down and began picking the lock. The Doctor put the sonic screwdriver to it and it opened immediately. Dean looked thoroughly unhappy.

''Any other tricks you wanna tell us about there.''

''No, I think I've covered them all.''

Dean grunted and they made their way inside.

There were statues everywhere and no one could tell if they were regular or a weeping angel, however a few were obvious.

''Okay...so we walked into great place,'' Dean said sarcastically.

''How are we supposed to look at them all?''

''I don't know Sammy...we just gotta wing it, get it, wing it.''

There was an awkward silence.

''Okay...tough crowd,'' Dean whispered.

''How long do you believe we have before they start moving.''

''They just did.''

''Why is it they weren't moving with the shopkeeper.''

''They were, they just weren't attacking.''

''Does that mean we're okay?''

''Oh no, they happen to be coming after us.''

''Awesome.''

Dean chose this time to mention his faults.

''How can aliens exist?''

''I don't think this is the best time to bring that up,'' The Doctor stated.

''But it's impossible.''

''Dean, you hunt ghosts, and werewolves, and vampires, but the fact that the entire universe does not end and your kind has not even begun to travel anywhere, what makes you think others aren't out there.''

Dean opened his mouth to talk but stopped.

''Exactly, now pay attention to the statues trying to kill us.''

''I never thought I would hear that,'' Dean declared.

They all chose an angel to stare at, but there were still more left. Everyone had at least two or three, then unfortunately Cas had six. They spread out and he wasn't able to keep track of them, and one of them got too close, resulting in a touch, and he disappeared.

''NOOO!''

He instantly reappeared, Dean forgetting he could time travel anyway.

''Did you really think that would work...I'm an angel too, you ass.''

Dean chuckled, letting his attention away for a second. The Doctor shouted at him without turning away and he immediately realized his mistake.

''Oh shit,'' he said jumping away from a weeping angel's touch.

Cas cocked his head in curiosity and laid three fingers on the weeping angel's forehead. A gold light emitted from it, then he looked away and it wasn't moving anymore.

''Cas you okay, you're kinda quiet?''

He teleported next to every angel and killed them in a matter of seconds.

As The Doctor, Sam and Dean stood afterwards, they were speechless. Finally one of them spoke up.

''You could've done that this whole time?''

''I didn't know I could, I was just curious.''

''Well you should have gotten curious a lot earlier.''

''I am thoroughly surprised by how fast that went.''

''Doesn't this mean you're done here,'' Cas pointed out.

''And that means you're leaving.''

''Well I know I will be seeing you again.''

''But will we?''

''I don't know...and I don't like not knowing.''

They climbed back into the impala and headed back to the city limits. It was all a bit awkward on the ride back, no one had anything to say, they knew it would be spoken later.

They arrived and The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and went to walk inside, he stopped and turned around to face the others.

''I don't think this will be the last time we see each other to be honest.''

''We'll look forward to it...besides, we have a lot of arguing to do.''

The doors shut behind The Doctor and the TARDIS disappeared. Sam, and Cas got back into the car, while Dean had the door opened ready to get in, but he had his hands on the top of the vehicle, and thinking for a second.

Suddenly before Dean could get in the car, the TARDIS reappeared. Everyone got back out and headed over.

The doors opened to reveal The Doctor, but he wasn't wearing a blue suit, or red converse. He was wearing a brown jacket and a red bow tie. Not to mention he was no longer tall and thin with spiky hair. It was The Doctor Dean had met as a kid.

''We may have a problem...get in.''

Their meeting was quite different, and much more specific.

Sherlock was in the kitchen doing a 'lab experiment' when John arrived home from work. He walked up the stairs and into the flat placing his jacket on his chair. He turned to see Sherlock in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee from behind him on the counter.

''I was sure you would be playing the violin when I got back,'' John mentioned.

''Playing the violin or being in the kitchen John, makes no difference to the fact that I've had no cases in the last two days.''

''Something will come up, it always does.''

''Yes John, but until then I'm prancing around the flat like an idiot.''

''Sherlock last time you complained about being bored our flat blew up.''

''Yes, but we've encountered worse since then,'' Sherlock reminded.

''That's not the point I was trying to make,'' John whispered to himself.

John got out his laptop and began writing in his blog while Sherlock continued pacing around the room. He put his hands to his mouth in his posture of thinking and turned on a heel to John.

''What if we were to-''

''No,'' John interrupted, knowing what he would say.

Sherlock sat on his chair and settled down, a couple of seconds later he writhed around in the seat, and again until he got back up and grunted angrily.

John watched as Sherlock made a fool of himself walking around the room trying to find something to do.

''I swear Sherlock, if you shoot at the wall again.''

''Oh I won't shoot at the wall, Mrs. Hudson added the repairs to our rent.''

Sherlock's phone rang from in the kitchen and walked over to the window.

''Get my phone John.''

John got out of his chair irritated and brought the phone to Sherlock who was still staring out the window.

''I do so believe we have another case to solve.''

Sherlock answered the call, it was Lestrade and he asked a very odd question.

''Sherlock, I must know, do you have another assistant or something working with you?''

''What type of question is that?''

''Well there's a man down here with very strange credentials and he's almost as good as you.''

''That's absurd, no one is as good as me, and even if there was I wouldn't work with him, he would be my nemesis.''

''Well he's calling himself John Smith, do you perhaps know him.''

''Oh Lestrade you arrogant duck, John Smith is an alias people use when they're too stupid to come up with anything else.''

''I knew that Holmes, I was wanting to confirm he doesn't work with you or anything so you can come down here and figure this case out and get rid of this guy.''

''I'm on my way.''

Sherlock threw on his coat and scarf and headed out the door with John following straight behind.

''Arrogant duck, you had nothing better?''

''Yup.''

They arrived at the scene and Sherlock walked straight up to Lestrade, glancing up and down him.

''Where's the man,'' he asked still looking.

''He's-''

''Thank you,'' he interrupted before he could properly answer.

John followed behind and they moved to the back of the building to reveal some of the corpses being loaded up and taken away along with the markers spread around the ground.

Sherlock turned and found the face he didn't recognize. He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a brown striped suit with white converse. He stood up and was right in Sherlock's face, looking him in the eyes.

''Hello Sherlock, it sure is nice to finally meet you.''

''Who are you?''

''I think the question is, can you find out who I am.''

Sherlock scanned him over, circled around him a bit, the dug his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

''Hey, that is important,'' he said snatching it back.

Sherlock waited a pause then ''ten or eleven?''

The man slightly cocked his head in confusement.

''Are you in your tenth or eleventh regeneration?''

''How do you know that?''

''Just answer the question,'' Sherlock persisted.

''You sure are as good as they say.''

''Whose they?''

''I'm regeneration ten.''

''Yes of course, now tell me, why are you here?''

''Cybermen,'' the man blurted out.

''Excuse me, cyber what,'' John interjected.

''That's what caused this, Cybermen.''

John made the most puzzled expression and restated his question ''okay, what are cybermen?''

''I would've thought it sounded self explanatory.''

''Well explain it anyway, John is quite slow.''

John glared at Sherlock.

''Oh John that is not such a terrible thing since I have told on occasion before that everyone is.''

John rolled his eyes.

''Yes...well cybermen are well, cybermen, they move quite slowly, but can attack you with rays from a distance, etc. etc.''

''This sounds a bit sci-fi.''

''So?''

''But sci-fi is fiction.''

''I guess your going to say aliens are to now.''

''Yes.''

''Then how am I,'' he gestured to himself.

''Are you implying you're an extraterrestrial.''

''Well I'm not exactly a potato now am I.''

Sherlock who was being as quite as he ever had been is his life finally spoke up.

''So you're an alien?''

''Yes.''

''Hmm.''

''Are you believing this,'' John argued.

''Well the world doesn't know much about space.''

''Comes from the person who knows less.''

''What does that have to do with it?''

''EVERYTHING!''

''I hate to invade your heated banter, but everyone has left and there's a cyberman behind you.''

''What?''

John turned around to see about five cybermen walking towards them from down the street.

''Oh, well then.''

''I suppose we should run.''

''Yeaaah.''

John, Sherlock and The Doctor took off down the street running away from the cybermen marching towards them. They rounded the block to find another seven to ten heading after them in that direction. Bolting down the sidewalk desperately The Doctor in front, Sherlock next to him and John trailing behind by a couple of feet.

''Do you want to know how I knew?''

''It's not the time for this,'' John shouted.

''I would prefer that, yes, I've always wondered about your deducing.''

''When I was little I was walking home from school with my brother and I saw a police box, of course I knew we don't use police boxes anymore, so I've always questioned it. My brother works for the Government and so of course he had heard stories about a man going by John Smith that had a police box.''

He stopped a bit to catch his breath when the took a break in an alleyway.

''So when I saw you, you have very small specks of blue paint on your shoes meaning you often lean against or kick something that has blue paint on it. Now from these stories this man has a 'sonic screwdriver' so it's called, and when I saw the lump in your pocket I grabbed it and there it was.''

''But what about the ten or eleven.''

''That was estimation at it's best.''

''DELETE, DELETE, DELETE!''

''What's that.''

''The cybermen.''

The cybermen turned into the alleyway cornering them with no way out.

''DON'T PANIC...I HAVE A BANANA,'' The Doctor yelled.

''Wha-WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BANANA?!''

''Always bring a banana to a party.''

''THIS ISN'T A PARTY, WE'RE GOING TO DIE.''

''Oh I wouldn't be so rash to say that, more they turn you into one of them.''

''Oh that's much better.''

''They call it upgrading, but I'm pretty sure their definition isn't the same.''

''How do we get out of here.''

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the area as the cybermen got closer and closer.

''If you could move it along that would be great.''

''Is he always this grouchy,'' The Doctor asked Sherlock.

''You have no idea.''

The Doctor finally made them a path for them to climb over the wall with ease as the cybermen were right in front of them.

One cyberman stood right in the face of Sherlock, looked at him, and answered ''no upgrade needed.''

Sherlock made an odd expression ''how rude.''

Sherlock followed The Doctor and climbed over the wall to the other side. They both landed onto the ground and checked the area, before they ran off Sherlock spun in a circle.

''Where's John?''

''Uh..''

There was a scream from the other side of the wall and Sherlock froze. He turned to The Doctor ridged with eyes gleaming.

''Is this tragedy?''

The Doctor furrowed his brow in sadness ''it's so strange, you're one of the most smartest people, and basic human emotion is beyond your grasp.''

''Are you insulting me?''

''No, just...curious.''

''Isn't this the moment I beg to save him.''

More cybermen came around the corner from the street they were now standing on.

''It seems that plea will have to wait.''

''But he's my only friend, we must go after him, that's what a friend does.''

''I don't know if we can.''

''I've learned the hard way that I might be the worst person to choose for a companion, and John was there for when I was in trouble, am I not suppose to repay him.''

The Doctor felt himself fall, it was like watching a child try to understand the meaning of death.

''We will do everything we can to save him, but first we need to get going, and now that your nearly in tears, they won't pass right by you.''

They took off down the street again, and followed the cybermen back to where they were all at, and stalked across the road

They snuck in and moved slowly and silently, they heard a crash and a bang and weren't sure what it was, but continued on.

They were poking their faces around a wall when suddenly they heard delete right behind them.

They turned around to find a cyberman standing right behind them, but it wasn't attacking them, instead it just stood there, as if it was staring into the distance.

''John Watson had been upgraded.''

Sherlock heard every brick of his emotional wall collapse.

''No,'' he whispered to himself ''I'm supposed to be the machine.''

The Doctor thought that Sherlock was just stuck in place unable to react, but when he turned around, there was a stream of tears from both eyes.

''I shall never have another friend, if this is what it so does to people.''

''Do you want me to...'' The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver.

''Yes.''

The sonicked the cyberman body and it fell to the ground, he looked very confused the more he scanned it.

''Sherlock?''

''What,'' he said bitterly.

''This wasn't John.''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, I can't revert someone back from a cyberman, but when I scan it, it usually tells me who it use to be, and it's not John.''

''And now he might still be alive.''

''I'm hoping.''

''Well this cybermen body has scratches on it, as if someone was fighting it, there's residue on them, the same element that's always on John's fingers after his job, it looks seconds recent.''

''Brilliant, could you deduce where he is.''

''Most likely where the cyberman came from, down the hall.''

''Okay, come with me, we have a bit of traveling to do.''

They left the building and ran down the street where the TARDIS was parked, Sherlock looked at The Doctor monotonely.

''You had this here this whole time, and we couldn't run to it?''

''Don't question it.''

The got inside and The Doctor ran up to the engine, and stared over st Sherlock who looked quite reactionless.

''Oh, did you want me to marvel at it?''

''Yes.''

''Oh so magnificent, and majestic,'' Sherlock responded sarcastically.

''Good enough, let's go save us a Watson.''

They landed back and hauled themselves back into the building, checking every single room. It was a good ten minutes before the found the room. Sherlock opened the door which was conveniently unlocked and unstrapped John and standing him up.

''You know I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming.''

''John how could you have possibly gotten captured, all you had to do was climb up.''

''YOU WERE IN THE WAY,'' John complained.

''Yes, blame it all on me, how wonderful.''

They left the room and ran back down the corridor following The Doctor, he suddenly stopped and swerved back around running into a metal cart behind him knocking everything off of it.

''That would be the noise we heard, AAAAND-''

''John Watson has been upgraded.''

Sherlock's pale face suddenly got more pale.

''What was that?''

''Nothing John, nothing at all, let's move along,'' Sherlock said in a panic pushing John in front of him to move faster.

John got just a glimpse of the scene from earlier and they continued moving til they were far from anything.

Sherlock hiked up his collar and glazed at John who seemed to be conflicted about how to react.

''Oh don't tell me you saw it.''

''You were crying because you thought I died.''

''I was pretending John.''

''Oh sure.''

''I didn't want to find out you were alive and have you think I don't care...which I don't.''

''It's so odd, you can detect people lying, but yourself can't pull it off even a bit.''

The Doctor stepped in between them ''are you guys done with your romance novel excerpt?''

John and Sherlock both looked at The Doctor ''WE ARE NOT GAY,'' they said in unison.

''Yes, how silly of me, we still have the matter of getting rid of all these cybermen.''

''Blow the place up,'' John said immediately.

''Hmm.''

They found some explosives in a closet and layed them out on the floor, making sure they were all connected. Once everything was set up, John lit the end of the line and it sparked into a countdown.

''Okay, Allons-y.''

They moved so fast out of that building that it was probably the fastest any of them had ever moved.

Getting to the other side of the street the building blew up and the ducked down to avoid debris. After a couple of minutes of watching the smoke rise into the air, The Doctor asked a question that made everything awkward.

''Did we check to make sure our selves from earlier made it out?''

''Were still here, so I suppose we're fine,'' John replied ''right?''

''Eh, yeah, we're good.''

''So what you said back there what was that?''

''Allons-y.''

''Yeah.''

''It's French for let's go,'' Sherlock answered ''and if I do say so myself, it is a nice choice of phrase.''

''Thanks.''

''That doesn't mean I like you though.''

''Oh, of course not.''

''So what now,'' John questioned staring back at the fire.

''Now...I leave.''

''Yes,'' Sherlock whispered.

''You know you're going to miss me.''

''Maybe a bit, I might miss the competition.''

''Where you going?''

''No clue,'' he said walking back to the TARDIS.

''I hope we run into you again.''

''I believe you will, I usually always see people again.''

He got into the TARDIS and it disappeared leaving John and Sherlock standing there, not sure what to do next.

''Sooo, aliens,'' John mentioned.

Not even a minute later, the TARDIS came back right in front of them. The doors swung open and The Doctor stepped out, wearing a new face.

''Regeneration eleven,'' Sherlock greeted.

''Hello...I need you to come with me, we have some stuff we need to talk about.''

John and Sherlock piled into the TARDIS and they took off. John walked around the area taking it in.

''It looks magnificent in here.''

''That's not what people usually say.''

The Doctor pulled a couple of levers, pushed some buttons and they were landing again.

''What's going on?''

''We need to make a quick pit stop.''

''Where?''

''Lawrence, Kansas.''

The Doctor ran to the door and popped his head out. John and Sherlock stood by the engine hearing The Doctor.

''We may have a problem...get in.''

Three people walked into the TARDIS, John and Sherlock were lost to what was happening.

''Sherlock and John, this is Dean, Sam and Castiel...Dean, Sam and Castiel, this is John and Sherlock.''

Everyone stood there awkwardly.

''Excuse me, Doctor, what's going on, we went to get back in the car and you showed back up,''Dean asked.

''Yeah, you mind telling us what's happening.''

''I need your help, all of you, you guys better get to know each other.''

Everyone was still awkward around one another.

The Doctor sighed ''John Watson and Sherlock Holmes over there, they solve crimes in London.''

''Their all Brits, Sam,'' Dean whispered.

Sam and Dean Winchester, brother's, they hunt ghosts and stuff, standing next to them is Castiel, he's an angel, that's kinda it for him...yeah.''

It was still quiet.

''Talk...converse...make friends.''

''So let me get this straight, you rather travel with five guys instead of a girl now?''

''Doesn't really matter to me, but it will make love triangles less likely.''

Sherlock looked directly at Dean ''I don't know, I think we should worry about him.''

''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY,'' Dean shouted.

Sam's eyes went wide begging not to be in this and John facepalmed.

''Oh Dean, I am a deductionist, I know everything about you by the way you look, talk, and act, you need to tell Castiel you love him,'' Sherlock blurted.

Castiel who was standing away from them looked up with a complete dubious expression.

''I'll tell him, when you tell John,'' Dean said back in revenge.

John walked out of the room briskly.

''Oh god, how many people need to make that opinion.''

''I tried to tell someone I loved them once,'' the Doctor chimed in unexpectedly.

He got their attention.

''What happened?''

''She's stuck in an alternate dimension.''

''ALTERNATE DIMENSION, THERE'S ALTERNATE DIMENSIONS,'' Dean said erratically.

''Yeah, there's this very odd one where we are all fictional characters.''

Dean and Sam turned to each other, then back to the Doctor.

''I think me and Sam have been there.''

''They aren't fun are they?''

After everything had calmed down and they had been there for a while, Dean started getting curious.

''So seriously, what are we doing here.''

''I told you, I need your help.''

''More specifically than that.''

''Every single one of you, what's about to go down...could mean the end of the universe.''

The statement hit everybody pretty harshly.

''Well then,'' Dean responded.


End file.
